starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ejecutor Táctico Todo Terreno/Leyendas
*Astilleros Kuat ''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide |linea = |modelo = Ejecutor Táctico Todo Terreno |clase = Andador |coste = |modif = |largo = 13,2 metros |ancho = 5.32 metros |alto = 5.02 metros |masa = |aceleración = |velocidad = 60km/h |motor = |energía = |escudo = |casco = |sensores = |navegación = |aviónica = |contramedidas = |armamento = *Cañones láser anti-personal (6) * Cañón acelerador de masas (1) |complementos = *Droide médico IM-6 (1) *AT-RT (2) }} |escape = |tripulación = *Piloto (1) *Vigía (1) *Artilleros (5) |tripulaciónmin= |pasajeros = 38 tropas clonThe Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' |capacidad = 10 tonas |abastecimiento= *Fuel: 500 km *Aire: 3 semanas *Alimentos: 3 semanas |otrossistemas = |funciones = *Vehículo acorazado *Transporte de tropas *Infantería mecanizada |primeruso = 22 ABY |era = *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la RebeliónStar Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' |afiliación = *República Galáctica *Imperio Galáctico *Alianza para Restaurar la República }} El '''Ejecutor Táctico Todo Terreno' (AT-TE'Las siglas AT-TE provienen del inglés ''All Terrain Tactical Enforcer), también conocido como '''Andador Clon, llevó a los soldados de la República demostrando su gran fiabilidad a pesar de las pocas pruebas a las que fue sometido. También fue uno de los precursores del AT-AT. Luego sería utilizado en una escala limitada por el Imperio Galáctico. El AT-TE fue un confiable vehículo de la república. Características thumb|left|250px|Un AT-TE siendo desplegado a través de una cañonera [[LAAT/c]]El AT-TE fue un vehículo de asalto con fines múltiples, era capaz de hacer tareas que iban desde el transporte de los pelotones de soldados clon alrededor del campo de batalla a ataques a gran escala contra instalaciones enemigas. Otra función que también podia realozar el vehículo era proporcionar fuego de cobertura para los batallones de soldados.Los AT-TE a menudo se desplegaron en gran número para abrumar al enemigo a través de un gran volumen de fuego. El compartimiento posterior interno incluía una serie de ordenadores que incluía un sistema de comunicación holográfica que permitia las representaciones de los comandantes en el interior del vehículo. Para que los soldados pudieran salir del vehículo se abría una compuerta en la parte posterior del caminante. El compartimiento también fue capaz de almacenar dos AT-RTque podían ser desplegados a través de una puerta de desembarque más grande. Algunos AT-TE fueron impenetrables a los daños producidos por los cañones de iones debido a la incorporación de un blindaje electromagnético. Su velocidad media fue de 60 km / h (37,2 m/h). Este lento ritmo le permitió penetrar en escudos de energía, una hazaña que era imposible para una embarcación repulsora. Eficaces en numerosos terrenos y ambientes, algunos de los modelos de andadores fueron utilizados incluso para escalar acantilados verticales, similar a lo que haría el UT-AT.Star Wars: The Clone WarsThe Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia thumb|left|200px|Esquemas de un AT-TEUn AT-TE contenía suficiente combustible como para cubrir 500 km y poseía sufuciente aire y raciones militares como para manetener a la tripulación durante tres semanas en las duras condiciones del campo de batalla. Eran necesarias siete personas especialmente capacitadas para que el vehículo funcione correctamente. El piloto trabajaba en las seis patas del andador, mientras que su acompañante utilizabado varias estaciones sensoras para determinar la ubicación de las unidades hostiles y los objetivos principales.Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections El acompañante entonces transmitia esta información a los cuatro artilleros situados en las diferentes estaciones dentro del fuerte blindaje del andador. Un último miembro de la tripulación tuvo que sentarse detrás de los controles de los cañones pesados encima del AT-TE, en parte expuesto al fuego enemigo. En cada sección del caminante cabían diez soldados clon (20 en total). Además, un Droide médico IM-6 se encontraba en la parte posterior del AT-TE para el tratamiento médico de emergencia.Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns La mayor arma del caminante era el enorme Cañón Conductor de Masas. Este cañón podía ser disparado contra una gran variedad de objetivos, en función de las especificaciones de cada misión. La carga útil del cañón podía oscilar mucho, sin embargo, había una comparativamente baja tasa de fuego y exactitud variable. thumb|left|200px|Comandante [[Ponds dentro de un AT-TE]]También había seis pequeños Cañones láser estratégicamente colocadas a lo largo del vehículo. Cuatro se encontraban en un cuadrado alrededor de la cabina, mientras que otros dos fueron colocados en la parte posterior para cubrir los flancos y ayudar a los pelotones. Estas tropas eran esenciales para la supervivencia de los AT-TE, cuando el caminante quedó bajo el fuego enemigo de unidades de infantería demasiado pequeñas para ser derribadas con precisión por los principales cañones, los soldados clon bajaban y las destruían. thumb|200px|Varios AT-TEs en la [[Batalla de Geonosis]]Independientemente de su pesada armadura, el AT-TE no era invulnerable. Un solo impacto directo de un cohete disparado desde un [[Tanque droide IG-227 clase Hailfire|droide Hailfire]] era capaz de destruir a un AT-TE , y también fueron muy vulnerables a ataques aéreos. Uno de sus defectos de diseño era que la baja altura de este vehículo hizo que fuera sensible a la explosión de minas bajo el andador. Este error fue eliminado más tarde en el andador AT-AT. En las Naves de Asalto clase Acclamator fueron credos unos zócalos especiales para transportar los AT-TEs. Cualquier nave espacial de la República podía transportar estos andadores a través del espacio, pero una variante armada de la LAAT/i, la LAAT/c, se utilizaba para transportar estos vehículos a los campos de batalla. Algunos modelos de AT-TE podían escalar paredes y incluso podían situarse sobre asteroides, como en la Batalla de Bothawui (Guerras Clon). Historia Uso repubicano thumb|left|200px|Un AT-TE y diversos clones escalando una pared verticalEl diseño del AT-TE se inspiró en un animal de Rothana. Al principio, el AT-TE fue construido como un vehículo de patrulla para las empresas mineras que operaban en mundos distantes, que tenian la necesidad de un vehículo que ayudara a mantener el orden. Cuando apareció la guerra y la ingeniería pesada Rothana adquirió contratos militares, se revisó y modificó el diseño para poder combatir en el frente de batalla. Tras el éxito que tuvo el andador en la Batalla de Geonosis y otros conflictos en las guerras Clon, Rothana creó los andadores AT-HE, AT-AT, y AT-AP para complementar el modelo anterior. Además, otras empresas se inspiraron en diseño del andador para crear otros vehículos de aspecto similar, como la UT-AT y el AT-OT. Tras el final de la Guerras Clon, el nuevo auto-declarado emperador Palpatine declaró a favor y autorizó el uso de los nuevos -y más destructivos- vehículos de guerra. Uso imperial thumb|200px|Otra vista de un AT-TEDurante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, los AT-TE se siguieron utilizando por el Imperio. Los caminantes ya no estaban en las principales campañas militares, pero a veces se utilizaban para obtener más apoyo de fuego al lado de grandes vehículos de asalto, como los AT-AT o los tanques Juggernaut.Rebellion Era Campaign Guide Algunos fueron enviados a mundos como Maridun y Jabiim, donde se utilizaron sólo para fines logísticos, y no como vehículos para la primera línea de combate. Muchos de los caminantes se adaptaron a los nuevos usos y misiones. Algunas partes de la zona trasera de su armadura furon eliminadas, lo que permitió a las tropas disparar más rapidamente. Esto también pasó a las defensas laterales del vehículo, sin embargo el caminante también vió el aumento de su vulnerabilidad a granadas y otras armas de corto alcance. En algunos caminantes se eliminaron las partes de más arriba de su armadura a fin de que puedieran ser utilizados para el transporte de grandes cantidades de carga. Detrás de las cámaras El nombre AT-TE no se mostró durante su aparición en el Ataque de los Clones, pero es mencionado en los videojuegos en el que aparece. A diferencia de su sucesor, el AT-AT, el AT-TE no está representado como casi imparable. Durante su primera aparición fue demostrado que puede ser destruido por un único disparo de un vehículo fuertemente armados de la CSI, si bien en los videojuegos posteriores, especialmente en la [[Serie Battlefront|serie Battlefront]], son mucho más duraderos. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars (videojuego)'' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *'' '' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película / novela *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *'' '' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 7: In Service of the Republic, Part 1'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 8: In Service of the Republic, Part 2'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * *''Hide in Plain Sight'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:7:02'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:01'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars Republic 68: Armor'' *''Routine Valor'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''To the Vanishing Point'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (comic)'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 6: Parallels, Part 1'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza (comic)'' *''Star Wars Empire: To the Last Man'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fuentes thumb|300px|AT-TE operando en asteroides en la [[Batalla de Bothawui (Guerras Clon)|Batalla de Bothawui.]] * * *''El Ataque de los Clones: Vistas en sección de vehículos y naves'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Obsessed With Star Wars'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Ground Assault'' *''Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Order 66'' *''Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Clone Wars Tactics'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Variantes Todo Terreno Categoría:Vehículos de la República Galáctica Categoría:Vehículos Imperiales Categoría:Productos de Ingeniería Pesada Rothana de:All Terrain Tactical Enforcer en:All Terrain Tactical Enforcer hu:AT-TE lépegető nl:AT-TE All Terrain Tactical Enforcer pl:All Terrain Tactical Enforcer pt:AT-TE ru:AT-TE fi:All Terrain Tactical Enforcer